


Spread Your Wings

by SailAwaySweetBrimi



Category: Queen band
Genre: Alfa Freddie Mercury, Alfa John Deacon, Alfa Roger Taylor, Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, Maylor Week, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Brian, Omega Brian May, Omega Verse, Paul Prenter - Freeform, Poor Brian May, Pregnant Brian May, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAwaySweetBrimi/pseuds/SailAwaySweetBrimi
Summary: Omega Brian/ Alfa Roger/ Alfa Freddie/Alfa John/  Brian was abused by a past Alfa when he was in heat. When he gets forced out of the house by an Alfa named Damian what will happen? Little does Brian know that Rog, Fred and Deaks all love him and will do anything to protect their Omega (Mentions of Rape and Paul Prenter)
Relationships: Breaky, Maylor, frian - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

3rd Persons POV

Brian was sitting on the couch flicking through his home chat magazine. The tired Omega was drained from college and his heart started to ache. Every single aspect of his life was slowly killing him. He tucked his knees to his chest, Brian felt ashamed that he was an Omega. He told all his mates he was an Alfa just so he wouldn't get hurt. In their minds Being an Omega meant you were weak sometimes he wished he was like them.

Brian closed his eyes slowly listening to all the sounds of nature outside. He felt calm knowing that they were ok even if the wind was howling. His body finally felt relaxed and his eyes grew drowsy, He snuggled his skinny frame into the couch. A blanket was draped over him and Brian finally thought that he was safe.

The safety didn't last of course because he heard his boyfriend's loud footsteps. He immediately shot up and tried to remain as calm as possible. Last time he saw Damion he has a panic attack in front of him. Brian got no help just a sharp smack to the face. This time the Omegas mind was racing thinking of what would happen to him. To Brian's dismay, Damion slumped down on an armchair with his face in his hands. He sighed as Brian sunk back into the warm couch. 

He wasn't comfy for long "Brian bring me some tea" Damion commanded with his eyes locked on Brian. Damion didn't see if he was ok, or if his day was shit. All the Alfa wanted was for his Omega to obey him. "Damion, babe I'm not int he mood to move" Brian begged as he really needed to get some rest. "Brian" Damion spoke firmly as the other boy started to shake. Brian's anxiety rose as his hands started to tremble. "If I said I want tea GET ME FUCKING TEA!" Brian jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. His hands were shaky as he picked up the kettle. Some of the hot water spilled on his hand as he poured it into the cup. 

He put in little milk just how Damian liked and handed him the mug. He stood shyly staring at his boyfriend. The whole room was silent until there were a loud crash and a sharp scream. Brian was covered in boiling tea from head to toe. "Dam-mian-n!" The poor boy whimpered as his skin started to burn. It stained his skin and also the couch everything was ruined! Brian got up to clean himself only to be pinned on the wall.

Damian's hot breath trickled on his neck. Brian was weak against his Alfa his body didn't have the physical strength. "If I say I want tea you make it right" Brian closed his eyes and looked away. "When's your next heat" Damian's hands made there way up Brian's waist only to be knocked away. His Alfas face was full of hate and Brian wanted to run and cry, but the hand holding him were too strong. So, all he did was look down in shame "In a few d-days"Damian's face was full of hate. 

"Now you useless piece of shit, get back in that kitchen and make me tea, or you'll regret it" Brian walked with shaky legs as his head was spinning. He walked back to the kitchen with his chest burning. He knew what to do and that was to obey Damian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day

Brian felt like his mind was going slightly mad. He sat on the couch curled in a ball crying trying not to show any emotions. He felt down most of the time now and he felt his body have a slight tingle every so often. Brian knew his heat was coming soon, That meant that Damian would start to get experimental. He strummed his Red Special while watching a space documentary. "How the fuck can you watch this" Damian walked past Brian and snatched the remote off the coffee table. "It's just for my uni" he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why your parents cared, You're a failure anyway" Brian looked into his green eyes. "Are you saying Omegas shouldn't be educated"

"Yeah, There only good for the sex" Damian muttered. "What!? By the sounds of things you just have a big mouth!" The Alfa in the room groaned. "Well you know my lips are good for other things" he moved a bit closer to the skinny lad. "Like what Kissing?" the sarcasm was heard. "Yeah what's wrong with that?" Damian was getting defensive. Brian stood up and ran a hand through his curls. "The only thing your lips do are blowjobs!" The little Omegas face was painted red. 

"What the fuck did you say to me!?!" Damian stood up knuckles white. "I-" A hard slap echoed through the room. "GET IN THE ROOM AND STAY IN THERE!" Brian stood his ground firmly but was soon chased into the other room. "You piece of shit! you can't do anything right!" Brian's frame was pushed into the room and hit the ground with a thud. The lad rushed to his feet but the door was slammed in his face. "You don't come out until I tell you!" Damian heard cries on the other end of the frame. "Yes, Alfa!?" He screeched. There was silence before "Yes Alfa" he was satisfied and started to walk away. "Good Omega"

My Omega


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later
> 
> #Trigger warning for Rape

~---------------------~

3rd Persons POV

Damian was gone. He turned off all the lights and left Brian by himself. For once in Brian's life, he was glad his Alfa wasn't around him. He stretched out his lanky limbs before walking into the kitchen. He closed his eyes trying to forget the scenes of yesterdays events.

The water

Damian

The Pain

He wanted everything to go away. Brian just wanted a normal life, A life away from Damian. The weak Omega was told he couldn't eat anything or go anywhere while his Alfa was gone. He remembered his words. 'Stay with me or you'll regret it'. Tears formed in the lad's eyes as he ran into the bathroom. The mirror glistened in the light and it was tempting to look into. When Brian saw his reflection tears were already streaming down his face. All you could see was purple painted skin. "Why Damian" Brian fell to the ground cradling his own body in his arms. Scars were littered on his body you couldn't escape staring at his skin.

"Get your shit together May!" Brian muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. The poodle believed everything was ok but it didn't last long because he felt a stream of heat flush his body. "Fuck not now p-please" The poor Omega leant over the sink in pain. "Why now" Brian knew what was happening he was in 'Heat'. It occurred every month for 3-7 days just like a woman's period. Brian's mind flickered back to the last time he was in heat, Damion and Brian fucked but let's just say their relationship was 'better'. Brian was in 'Heat' and that wasn't really a good thing when Damion was around. Brian knew Damion all too well by now to think he wouldn't fuck him. Knowing there was no way out of this Brian decided just to try and play it cool. (even if he was in heat)

The day went reasonably fast, Brian washed and had a little nibble of something. Damion's soccer game was on but he was at the Pub watching it. So what did he do? To entertain himself Brian started playing riffs on his guitar. He played a little cover of 'Purple Haze' (my favourite Hendrix song) He mumbled the lyrics quietly. The Omega finally found some peace in all this madness It was starting to get late and Brian knew how Damian didn't like him being awake. When he went to stand a wave of heat shook him causing Brian to fall back down. The only place he could stay was planted on the couch.

Timeskip

Brian way flat on his belly, sweat poured off his forehead as his heat got worse. His eyes were glued on a space documentary while his hands drew little patterns on his stomach. Peace doesn't last forever because the one person Brian didn't want to see walked in the room. Damian. He paused in the hallway the musky scent of Brian's heat hitting his nose. He sucked in a long drag savouring every breath he took. The moment had finally arrived Damian saw his Omega lying on his stomach. He was covered in sweat, his body heating up the room. Damian could feel Brian's heat radiating off his perfect frame. "You're in 'Heat'" was all Damian could master. 

"Yes, I am. I can move, Your games on the TV" Damian had taken most of his outer garments off as he made his way over to his Omega. "I think I have a better idea" Damian snickered as his hands worked at his pants. "I'm not in the mood babe" Brian stretched out his legs before curling back up in the blanket. "Don't play dumb with me! You're in heat! I know you want me" Damian slipped off his trousers and glared the lad's body. "I don't want sex ok! I just want to be alone" Brian muttered returning his glare back to the TV. Damian ignored him and made quick work on Brian's jeans straddling his back. Tears slipped down Brian's face as his back felt heavy.

"Damian Please" Brian begged "I don't want this, please leave me alone" there was a grunt in the room. "Don't fucking lie to me! You fucking slut! I know your wet and ready for your Alfa" Damian demanded as he made quick work on getting his jeans off Brian's legs. "Please, I don't want to be touched, Damian!" Brain pleaded for him to let go. Next thing Brian was naked and on his hands and knees. There was nothing nice about what Damian was doing everything he touched got hurt. He quickly pushed himself into Brian quickly ignoring his sobs and cries.

"P-please! I d-don't want t-to!" Brian begged again struggling against Damian's grip. The Alfa continued to thrust and groan, he pinned Brians arms stopping his struggle. Brian may be an Omega and done this in the past but it still hurt. Damian didn't give him time to adjust now he was just crying in his Alfas burning grip. Damian was becoming tired and had to use Brians hips as leverage not knowing the bruises that followed. The pillow beneath Brian's face was full of tears he used it to muffle a cry as Damian finally had enough. 

The exhausted Omega didn't even know how long he was lying there for. Pain surges through his whole body when he attempted to get up. He was incapable of moving every agistment cost him pain. Oh, how Brian just wished to get away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this shitty writing! ANYWAY, Brian will meet some interesting people that will change his life in the next chapter so stay tunes and safe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I rushed this cause I wanted to get something out! I will introduce Fred, Deaks and Rog in this chapter I hope you enjoy and please vote! 
> 
> Comments mean the world cause we all hate Damian

3rd Persons POV

Pain. That one word described how Brian felt. Could you blame him? He woke up and the room was pitch black. He could recall some of the events last night but his mind didn't like to flicker back to last night. He was still dripping in sweat meaning he was still in heat. "Bri stop moving" he looked at Damian who was sleeping peacefully next to him. The weak Omega couldn't move and he didn't want to look at the damage that was done.

"Bri please speak to me" Damian placed his hands on Brian's hips. Brian felt a wave of pain wash over him as his Alfas touch hardened. "Damian p-please" Bri muttered as he gritted his teeth. "Why won't you speak to me!?" The Alfa stood up and dragged the sheets off Brian's body exposing him. The Omega was stark naked but his skin looked a deep shade of purple. "I'm just tired Daim" Brian muttered shoving his face back into the pillow. "Will you always be my little Omega?"

Brian shared a look with his apparent lover. "Y-yea-ah" Damian pressed his lips onto Bris before walking out of the room. He flicked the light on in the room causing Brian to look at his body. He quickly examined it with teary eyes. His hips were bruised along with his body and neck. He looked at the bed and was forced to choke back a scream. A lot of dried cum and blood covered the shared bed, that's when the Omega knew he had to get out of here.

Timeskip

Brian washed and managed to get changed with very little pain. He was forced to wear one of Damian's shirts which were really large. He slipped on some black tracksuit bottoms and limped quietly into the living room. "Look who decided to take their time?" Damian emerged from the darkness startling the younger. "Sorry I was a little sore this morning" Brian slumped his fragile frame on the couch. "You're in heat still I see" He received an eye roll. "Indeed I am but don't even think about it" Brian's voice was stern but frail. "Don't play Mr Bad Guy with me" Damian warned.

"Sorry" The Omega got settled under blankets as Damian left the room. "I'm going out! Dinner better be ready when I get back or else" shivers went down Brian's spine. He stretched his shaky limbs out on the couch and softly closed his eyes, falling into a much-needed sleep.

///////////////////////////////////////

Brian was rudely awoken from his slumber by a loud bang. "Brian!?!" his breath stopped as a drunk Alfa came into sight. "H-hey b-babe" he stuttered only getting a punch in the face in return. "You fucking piece of shit! You're so fucking useless!" Brian held his face as Damien's yells filled the room. "I'm so hungry. Where's my dinner Omega" Damian scoffed. "I couldn't make it I fell asleep" Brian copped another blow to the face. "Well go and get me something!" Brian walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a salad. "I don't want your vegan shit! Get me some meat" Brian kept going ignoring his words. "You will eat whatever I give you Damian" He was done with him. He placed the salad in front of his face and put his hands on his hips.

The Alfa was finished with his Omegas behaviour. He flipped the table taking all the cloths down with it. "LISTEN HERE OMEGA! "YOU FUCKING GET ME PIZZA OR YOU WON'T SEE DAY AGAIN!" Brian shoved the bird in his face before walking out of the flat. The Omega winced at the sharp lights as the cold hit his bruised skin. He stumbled a little as he made his way to the pizza shop.

Meanwhile a few blocks away

"ROGER FUCKING PUT HER DOWN!" The Persian boy screeched as he ran through their shared flat. "SHE CLAWED MY FUCKING BASS DRUM!" Roger pouted holding a firm drip on Freddie's cat. John shoved his face into the pillow trying to get some relief from the scene. "HEY GIVE ME MY GLASSES TWAT!" Freddie dangled Rogers glasses in front of his face. "You know I can't see properly fucker!" Roger ended up dropping the cat so he could swipe his glasses quickly. "Aww don't cry blonde come on!" Roger tried to look emotional but miserably failing. "Do you think a night out will help?" He got a nod from the blond.

John looked drained as he walked in the room. "Hurry up and get changed I need a fucking drink" The boys got changed as fast as they could. As they made their way out.

Roger's POV

I looked at John as we all ran through the streets. My stomach was aching as we finally set eyes on the food shops. "Hey anybody want pizza? My shout" I got nods from everybody as we entered the shop. A musky smell filled my nose an Omega must be in heat. I took a seat and tried not to catch anybody's eyes. A got a few glares from girls but one person in the room caught my eye. The small skinny man had beautiful Hazel eyes and the curliest hair. "Earth to Roger" I was snapped out of my daze by John's hand. "Stop staring at that Omega!" Freddie scolded. "What!?" I snapped as my pizza arrived in front of me.

My gaze returned to the other man. His skin looked a little purple and he was deadly skinny looking. I couldn't take it any longer I made my way over to him with a smile painted on my face. He looked down and tried to avoid my gaze. "Hey how are you?" he had glossy and I knew it wasn't a good first impression. "Please leave me alone" he snapped and I gave him a concerned look. "Hey look at me what's the matter?" I turned his chin and his face was littered with bruises. "Darling! YOUR SCARING HIM" Freddie slurred making him jump. "My name's Roger" I stuck out my hand.

Electricity went through my body as our skin touched. "I'm B-bria-an" I stared deep into his hazel eyes. "Number 39?" he walked up and grabbed the boxes. "Bye" he waved but I stopped him going out the door. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I looked at him. "Damian doesn't like me out late" I scoffed his Alfa is a retard. "Please g-go a-away" I turned to leave and I saw something fall in the corner of my eye. Freddie and John ran out of the shop and had wide eyes. "ROGER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Freddie slurred holding John close. "I need your help getting him back to my flat"

"You mean our flat! We live together you donkey!" John scoffed as we picked up his body. I was so relieved when I felt the tingle of warmth spread across my body. "Place him in the bed" Freddie muttered as I walked the man into the bedroom. I placed some warm clothes on his cold beaten body and placed him on the bed.

"Goodnight Brian" I placed a little kiss on his head before leaving the room with a little blush on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Poor Brimi :(//


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for flashbacks

3rd Persons POV

Brian woke up early in the morning like always but something was different. The room smelt of floral perfume and not of cigarettes. He was wrapped in something warm and fluffy and for one time in his life, he wasn't in pain. Brian makes quick moves and removed the blanket. Looking around the room there wasn't a window to escape out of. "Fucking hell" he muttered as he heard a knock at the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door

"Shut up Rog! You're going to wake him!" Freddie snarled in the blond's ear as they made the way to the room. "One day! I just wanted one day without your shit!" John said as he pinched the brink of his nose. Roger placed his hand on the know and twisted it slowly. The door swung open and sure enough, the Omega was still lying on the bed. "Hey, Brian" Roger muttered as he stepped in the room. Brian stood in the middle of the room like a lost puppy. "Well come on darling we don't bite!" Fred engulfed the stranger in a hug. "Get off me!" Brian yelled as he pushed the Persian boy on the ground.

"He is just a bit startled Fred" John reassured as he looked into the mans scared eyes. "Hey we just want to get to know you" Roger grasped the Omegas shaky hand. "Rog" Deaky placed his hand on Rogers back. A sigh filled the room. All three Alfas turned their back in disappointment only to be stopped. "P-please d-do-ont le-eave me! I'll b-be a g-go-od b-boy! I'm s-so-ory" Brian begged as tears spilled down his face. Roger took pity and placed the Omega in his arms stroking his hair softly. "Shh, it's ok" he cooed holding Brian's body close to his own. "Its ok darling let it out" Freddie spoke softly. The very patient Alfas try to give all the support they can."I'll make him some soup" John spoke up "He looks a bit thin" he muttered walking away.

Roger and Freddie, on the other hand, were trying their best to control Brian. "Please where just trying to help you!" Roger yelled through the closed bathroom door. On the other side, Brian was yanking his aching curls. His mind constantly flickering back to Damian. Freddie knocked loudly trying his hardest not to scare him. "Darling, please! We only want to help you"

Brian only closed his eyes more trying to forget but the knew nothing would work

//FlashBack//

Brian was currently cuddled up in a corner with his nose in a book. He hid in the corners of Damian's bedroom. If his Alfa knew he was reading he would be in a bad way. He just returned from university and had to study something he couldn't muster. The only thing that kept him going was the Shakespeare quote that was stuck in his head. 

''These violent delights have violent ends.

The poor Omega didn't want his relationship to have a violent end. He knew deep inside that Damian would just keep hurting him regardless if he was his or not. The day quickly grew into the night and still no sight of his Alfa. He finally put the book down to investigate the situation. He pushed the door open softly and quietly walked into the kitchen. "Damian?" he muttered but to his dismay got no reply. "Babe?" he peeped his head out the door even but there was still nothing there. "Alfa?" he whimpered as sadness quickly washed over him. 

His eyes only noticing his scar littered skin. His bones were digging into every fold and curve. Brian's clothes grew 3 sizes to big for him. "Why did it have to be me?" he cradled his own body in the corner of the now dark room. His cries were finally relieved when he heard the click of the front door. Brian got up only to stop at the frame. He heard multiple footsteps so he knew Damian brought his 'Mates' home with him. "So Damian where is your Omega?" Brian hid his face in the crook of the door watching with fear.

Brian shuffled backwards "He is in Heat still so he is probably getting ready for us" The word 'us' rang through his head. The Omega wasn't going to be a gang bang. "Oh, Omega where are you?" Damian teased as he looked for his prize. "There is no point in you hiding from you Alfa!" Brian walked through every hall and door trying to escape from this place. His running stopped when he hit into one of Damian's 'Mates' He held a firm grip on the shaking man. "Hey, Damian! I found him!" He purred in Brian's ear before having a seat at the table.

"There you are! My lovely Omega" Damian hissed as he kissed Brian roughly. "I missed you, your such a beautiful Omega" He wrapped a tuff arm around Brian's waist. "Will you let me and my friends enjoy your heat" The Omega whimpered under his Alfas touch. The buttons of his shirt slowly being removed. "Your so wet and ready for your Alfa aren't you?" Brian wanted to shake his head and push him off but he will always be weak. "Yes Damian" he muttered under his breath.

The only thing Brian remembered from that night was the pain.

//End of flashback//

Tears fell from Brian's eyes as he sat in a puddle of his slick on the floor. He knew he needed people like this to be his Alfas. He knew that they wouldn't treat him like shit. He knew that he wouldn't be raped in heats. Instead, he will enjoy himself as a free Omega. But also as an Omega that was mated with a good Alfa.

Roger and Freddie kept pounding on the door. Instead of Brian crying, even more, he let them in. Could this be a start to a new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I don't know how that was but hopefully, it was ok? Another chapter! What will happen when Fred, John and Rog realise that Brian wants to be with them? And what happens when Damian finds out? Questions will be answered in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok you might call this chapter fluffy? splitting this chapter into 2 parts lolz

3rd Persons POV

"Brian there you are" Roger spoke only to be knocked over by a mountain of curls. Brian wrapped his arms around the blond tightly as his face was pressed to his chest. "I'm s-so s-so-or-ry!" He whimpered as tears fell down his face. "Please don't make me go back to him! Please, Roger, I'm begging you!" he muttered. "Go back to who? Darling, it's ok for you to tell us this" Freddie treasures as the little Omega trembled quietly. Brian took in a deep breath. Was he really going to tell them? "D-dam-mian" he choaked out as he trembled. "Now who is Damian?" Freddie spoke in a possessive tone. "He is my A-alf-fa" Freddie and Roger felt there blood start to boil inside. "Is he your mate?" 

"N-now we said at the start of our relationship that it didn't matter " Brian tried his hardest to hide away his tears. "Did he love you, Brian?" Roger cradled his little Omega more. "No, he didn't. Damian would do things to me-" "What things!?" Freddie cut in mid-sentence. He earned a little shove from Deaks as he walked into the room. "I can't really explain. When I was in heat he would take advantage of m-me" Brian looked into Rogers blue pools as he spoke. "What do you mean?" Brian took another breath in.

"He would want it when I wouldn't" Freddie saw Red. "He Raped you!?" Freddie screeched as he pulled his hair. "YES HE DID!" Brian cried more "yes h-he r-raped me!" Roger only held him closer feeling the Omegas pain. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" John asked in confusion. "All they would do was take pity on me" Fred grabbed his hand reassuringly giving him a concerned look. "Poor Baby" Brian wished he could stay in this world forever. Where Roger could hold him tight every day. Getting love from Freddie and John all the time without even asking. He wishes he could have this sort of freedom.

"Could I please stay the night?" Brian begged his voice sounding like his life depended on it because it did. He had been away from Damian for too long. If he went back home he knew Damian would make sure he never left. "Yeah, I guess" A smile broke across the Omegas face knowing he had a safe place to stay. Even if that means the risk of Damian finding him.

Timeskip

Brian finally got to enjoy a shower by himself and was now in a soft embrace. Roger made it his priority to take care of Brian tonight. "You warm Brimi?" Roger said as he wrapped his Omega in the blanket more. "That feels nice thanks Rog" Brian's hips rested on Roger's thigh as he got sleepy. He rested his head back down on Rogers muscular chest. "Your safe now" he muttered as he held Brian close. "Damian can't touch you and we'll make sure of that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoOooOoH What is Rog, Deaks and Freddie gonna do? Let's see what will happen to Damian bye for now


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip in the middle of this chapter so don't mind that I think all of you Damian haters will get what you want in this chapter

Timeskip 1 year

3rd Persons POV

Roger woke up and he had a smile broke across his face. Brian was still cuddled up to him in a fluffy blanket. Roger wrapped his muscular arm around the Omegas waist and to his advantage, Bri didn't stir. Freddie was draped blissfully next to Roger while John slept at the tail of the bed. Brian's hot cheek rested on Rogers hard chest, his body nuzzled into the blonds.

Roger closed his eyes savouring one of his most enjoyable times with his Omega. He brought the body of the brunette a little closer to his enjoying the brink musky heat scents. When he brought his gaze back on Brian he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. He was only getting used to them but they were as pretty as the stars on a clear sky.

"Morning Bri" The Omega had a sleepy smile on his face. He stretched out his lanky limbs before cuddling back up to Roger. "Hey Rog could you get Fred off me please" A loud slap echoed through the room but to Brian's dismay their beloved singer fell off the bed with a loud "Fuck!" Brian was quick to move helping his Alfa. "Sorry Fred you were on my legs" Bri giggled as Freddie tackled him on the bed. Tickling every inch of the Omegas body. "Freddie!" Brian squealed as his hands moved up to Brians ribcage. 

"Look at our beautiful Omega" Brian blushed and turned his attention towards John who was still sleeping. "Deaks wake up!" Brian pinched some of John's stomach. "Ahhh Bri" John whined. "I'll go make breakfast!" The Omega exclaimed as he made his way to the kitchen leaving the three Alfas by themselves. "I really do love that man" Roger slumped on the bed. Freddie got up and was very excited about the night to come. "We have our first gig tonight" John piped. "Yeah, the music business is fucked though. Who cares if Bri is an Omega I'm not kicking him out!" Roger said bluntly. "Let's go for breakfast" The three Alfas walked out only to find Brian slumped over the bench.

"Brian?" John quizzed as he walked over to him. "This isn't good guys," Brian said clutching his lower stomach. "I'm in heat again" Brian's face was pale. "It's ok babe I'll go to the shops and buy your pills yeah" All Roger needed was a nod before he was out the door. "I'm sorry I didn't make you breakfast. I feel like a shitty Omega" Brian whimpered as the pain got more intense. "Its ok Bri Roggie will be back soon" 

Meanwhile

Roger was walking down the street when he spotted people surrounding a paper stand. He quickly bought a copy as he walked into the pharmacy. Most people were going on about their day. He scanned the shelves before finally finding the right pill. He grabbed it as he walked to the counter getting stares from people. "Just these please" He handed them over and waited for his change. A big man in the corner caught his eye. He had dark hair and was hanging out with his 'Mates'. He must have caught Roger staring. "Can I help you?" Roger asked as calm as possible.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you're an Omega?" Roger scored at the rude comment. "I'm an Alfa thanks and these are for my Mate" Roger grabbed the pills and made his way out. "Can I at least get your name?" the man thought for a moment. "My names Damian" and with that Roger ran for his life. He got home and closed the door with a loud bang. "Freddie!" he screeched as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "He's gone out with Brian!"He peeped his head only to find Deaky. 

"Why!?" He took a step back. "They wanted to get some nail polish" he glared back at Roger. "While I was out I ran into somebody" John sat there quietly. "Who did you run into?" 

"Damian"

Freddie & Brian

Freddie Held Brians hand tightly as they walked down the street. Luckily for Brian, he found a pill on the counter so he felt a lot better. "Now darling come with me" Freddie grabbed his hand as he dragged Brian into the beauty shop. "Two please for nail polish" Brian found himself sitting in a seat with a girl relentlessly scrubbing his nails. "Freddie is this support to hurt?" Freddie let out a little giggle. "Beauty is pain Bri" he got a grunt in return. In response, the Alfa lent over and pressed a little kiss to Brians temple. The pain was over and the pair made there way back home. 

Brian stopped and his breaths grew more frantic. "Freddie" he tapped the Persians man's arm "What is it darling?" Brian pointed in the direction of a man but no words came out. "Who is the man looking at you?" He couldn't muster words. He only could say one. "Damian!" Freddies eyes lit up like fire. "Where the fuck is he!?" Freddie got a glare on this so-called Damain. "Which one of you is Damian" Brian trailed behind him like a scared little boy. "Why the fuck would you care Buck Teeth!?" Freddie knew immediately it was him. "Brian!" Damian's glare turned to the curly boy.

"You're still my little Omega aren't you" Freddie clutched his fists tightly. "No! Fuck you, Damian!" He pushed the Persian boy over and grabbed Brian's arm. "I think the word you're looking for is Alfa" he attempted to kiss the trembling man. Until he saw black. Freddie socked him with all of the strength he could muster. 

"I think the word you're looking for is Fuck You!" Damian held his nose as his face started to bleed. "If you think of ever touching M Y Omega ever again you won't even be in jail you'll be Dead!" And with that Freddie walked away holing

H I S Omega close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How even was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If This is really bad   
> Ok, that might have been really bad. I have these ideas glued in my mind! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter should be out tomorrow! Tell me what you think in the comments! If you didn't like Damian in this chapter you will hate him more in the next chapter


End file.
